motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Castro Robusto
The Castro Robusto is a racing truck in MotorStorm series. It is available as the first racing truck in MotorStorm as well as MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. This vehicle is very similar to the Castro Monstruo monster truck. It also slightly resembles the Castro F80 in MotorStorm: Apocalypse. Trivia *A Halloween-themed livery can be downloaded for this truck in the original MotorStorm.﻿ *A wrecked Castro Robusto (white with a MotorStorm helmet & crossbones livery) can be found in MotorStorm: Apocalypse on the Double Decker track, amongst some rubble on the bridge. For a video with multiple screenshots, click here. *The newest Castro vehicle, the F80, somewhat resembles the Robusto. But on closer examination, it is a different truck design, especially in the hood/front-end area. *'Robusto' is Spanish for 'sturdy' or 'robust'. *The Robusto is now available to download for MotorStorm RC, for the price of £0.40/€0.49/$0.49. It is marketed as "Veteran Racing Truck". *Robusto is one of MotorStorm's seven primary signature vehicles. *The Robusto's appearance is based on 1949-1953 Studebaker 2R trucks. *In Motorstorm: Pacific Rift it is unlockable by reaching rank 2. *Much like the Voodoo Rattler & Beelzebuggy Carabid, the Robusto is one of the very few vehicles that doesn't carry any player liveries from MotorStorm ''over to ''Pacific Rift. *In'' MotorStorm,'' Spanky Moppet ("Photon Systems" livery), Gaston Le Choux ("Hank Rides" livery), Jackson Stone ("SpeedSystems" livery), Gascon Pillion (rusty livery) and Ivan McCloskey ("Lightning" livery ) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *As is the case with any other vehicle in the original MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The names are Arie Roedel (for the purple livery with a flamejob), Andrew Bolt (for the green livery with a red star) and Hal O'Ween (Halloween DLC livery) . *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Edward T. Foxbat (pink/black "rusty" livery), Janine Brazon ("Hank Rides" livery) and 'Weeman' Jones (blue/white livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. **Interestingly, these same 3 drivers also drive the Beelzebuggy Carabid's and Ibex Bushfire's in their respective liveries. Gallery MSPR_Player 1_89.jpg|"Photon Systems" livery (MSMV only). This is one of two liveries in MSMV where a playable livery can be driven by a separate AI. Spanky Moppet drives this Robusto on a race on Coyote Rage. MSPR_Player 1_92.jpg|"Army" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_90.jpg|Purple flames livery (MSMV only). 209 Castro Robusto.jpg|Janine Brazon's "Hank Rides" livery. (AI-only in MSMV, player livery in MSPR, driven by Gaston Le Choux in MSMV). 210 Castro Robusto.jpg|'Weeman' Jones' "SpeedSystems" livery. (AI-only in MSMV, player livery in MSPR, driven by Jackson Stone in MSMV). 211 Castro Robusto.jpg|Edward T. Foxbat's Rusty livery. (AI-only in MSMV, player livery in MSPR, driven by Gascon Pillion in MSMV). MSPR_Player 1_91.jpg|AI (Ivan McCloskey) "Lightning" livery (MSMV only). obs64 2019-04-10 03-16-17-78.png|The Halloween DLC livery (MSMV only). obs64 2018-12-06 15-54-00-36.png|Rear quarter view. GOOD HERB - 'Double-Decker' 30.jpg|As seen in Apocalypse, a Robusto used as a prop. obs64 2019-04-10 02-55-25-84.png|What appears to be an early model of Robusto with purple flames livery as a wreck on a Diamondback Speedway. obs64 2019-04-10 02-55-34-90.png|The front of the wreck model on the Diamondback Speedway. obs64 2019-04-10 02-55-48-72.png|The rear of the wreck model on the Diamondback Speedway. obs64 2019-04-10 02-53-43-50.png|Another wreck on a Diamondback Speedway, this one with an "Army" livery. Veteran Robusto.jpg|The Veteran Robusto in MotorStorm RC. Category:Vehicles Category:Racing Trucks Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Veteran Vehicle Collection Category:DLC Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Gameplay Category:Castro